Warriors
by bellinhaborges
Summary: Um vírus mágico se espalhou pela Europa. Warriors é como chamam àqueles designados a combater o infectados e encontrar a cura para a doença. Minhas habilidades não são e nunca serão suficientes para ser um deles, mas Albus disse que eu sou a peça fundamental desse jogo. Uma vez mais, acho que vou confiar nele. Que a sorte seja lançada... - Pós DH; Albus/OC, Scorpius/Rose


**Silver Dragon**

_ "Últimas notícias: a OMS acaba de confirmar mais um caso do vírus VSN1 e, no momento, o paciente está desaparecido."_

Um cheiro de podridão no ar me chamou atenção, e desliguei a TV rapidamente. Foi como um clique na memória: eu havia esquecido por muito tempo as tiras de peixe fora da geladeira, e o calor típico de setembro parecia ter piorado a situação de alguma forma.

- Merda.

Me levantei do sofá e fui em direção à fonte do odor, apenas para confirmar a gravidade do caso. Agora, na falta de atividades domésticas, havia mais duas tarefas a serem feitas: dar um jeito no odor que estava se escapando da cozinha para o resto da casa e conseguir outra coisa para o jantar.

- Grande. Merda. - murmurei, dobrando com cuidado o plástico ao redor do peixe, antes de atirá-lo no cesto de lixo. - E fedida. - suspirei.

Havia já um bom tempo que alguma coisa não me distraía como o noticiário naqueles dias, e coisas como essa sempre tinham que acontecer quando isso ocorria. Desde que as férias de verão haviam começado que o tédio havia tomado conta do distrito de Biggin Hill. Eu não havia sido a única a ter que voltar da capital para casa, mas todas as outras garotas pareciam ter viajado para algum outro lugar onde pudessem aproveitar o calor de forma saudável – enquanto eu tentava me refrescar com a mangueira e, ao mesmo tempo, aguar as plantas do jardim.

Uma sensação de descrença me acometeu ao ver que não havia nada para o jantar; o mercado não era tão perto da minha casa e o sol já estava começando a se por, o que significava que meu avô chegaria logo e com grandes chances de estar faminto.

Meus pais haviam falecido quando eu estava prestes a completar 4 anos. Lembro muito pouca coisa deles e desde então tenho vivido com meu avô. O velho Gabriel, como ele era chamado – carinhosamente por uns e nem tanto por outros - já era aposentado, mas nem após os 60 anos tivera a curiosidade de aprender ao menos a fritar um ovo em sua vida, mas ele é do tipo que nunca pára de trabalhar. Tudo o que gostava de fazer em seus tempos de juventude ele conservava ainda na velhice, e passava os dias enfurnado numa livraria, classificando e etiquetando volumes, após lê-los cuidadosamente. Me pergunto se eles nunca adquiriram livros de culinária naquele lugar.

Com um suspiro, ajeitei a camiseta e o short já bastante amassado de passar o dia no sofá, calcei meus tênis velhos da educação física, cujo couro branco já estava manchado de amarelo em alguns lugares, e saí – eu estava certa de que não haveria ninguém de interessante no bairro que valesse a pena me preocupar com a aparência.

O tempo parecia mais fresco do lado de fora. Alguns postes iam acendendo randomicamente à medida que eu passava e o céu ia ficando escuro. Caminhei em silêncio, acenando de vez em quando ao passar por um rosto ou outro familiar na vizinhança, com o pensamento no noticiário daquela tarde. As coisas estavam tão calmas que aquilo pareceria facilmente ser apenas um rumor, não fosse a seriedade dos órgãos envolvidos. Talvez as coisas estivessem mais sérias na capital, mas não haviam muitos conhecidos meus lá a quem eu animasse telefonar apenas para perguntar esse tipo de coisa. Me restava apenas esperar e torcer para que nada chegasse ao meu distrito.

O ar condicionado do supermercado me deu vontade de levar um colchonete e simplesmente passar a noite lá, principalmente quando vi a fila para passar pelo único caixa em funcionamento àquela hora. Ajuntei algumas coisas no carrinho rapidamente, o suficiente para fazer uma torta de frango suficiente para a janta e o almoço do dia seguinte. Eu já estava na metade da fila quando aquilo aconteceu, outra vez.

Uma série de calafrios percorreram meu corpo, enquanto a claridade do local parecia diminuir lentamente ao meu redor. Já era a terceira vez que isso acontecia nos últimos três meses. Respirei fundo e olhei ao redor, mas, como sempre, ninguém parecia estar sentindo nada diferente. Me debrucei sobre o carrinho de compras e encarei o chão por alguns segundos, tentando fazer com que minha respiração e meu corpo voltassem ao normal. Costumava funcionar depois de poucos minutos.

Faltavam apenas mais duas pessoas na minha frente. Tentei me concentrar na televisão próxima ao caixa, mas as imagens pareciam desfiguradas demais e o áudio havia se transformado num ruído inaudível. Voltei minha atenção para a atendente do caixa, faltava agora apenas mais uma pessoa, logo eu poderia sair e sentar na beira da calçada até melhorar.

- Só isso, senhorita? - perguntou a atendente, com um sorriso cansado, e eu apenas assenti com a cabeça enquanto me esforçava para contar o dinheiro com as mãos trêmulas. - Doze libras.

- Aqui. - despejei o dinheiro sobre o caixa e saí, sem saber se devia esperar troco ou não.

Caminhei ao longo do próximo quarteirão até encontrar um banco, larguei as sacolas e me deitei, fechado os olhos e durante os próximos cinco minutos, permaneci naquela posição. Os calafrios ainda continuavam e eu não conseguia organizar meus pensamentos direito. Eu precisava de um médico, mas agora estava com medo do diagnóstico. Tentei levantar, sentindo a cabeça rodopiar com o movimento, peguei as sacolas de compras e voltei a caminhar.

As luzes amarelas dos postes haviam adquirido um tom avermelhado pra mim, quase como o céu num fim de tarde e as ávores estavam escuras junto com o resto da paisagem ao meu redor. A única coisa que eu sentia realmente era a brisa leve do verão, mas de repente ela também foi cortada quando algo passou como um tiro por mim na rua, com um barulho alto que custei a descobrir o que era: a sirene de um caminhão de bombeiros.

Continuei caminhando até que um cheiro forte de queimado chegou até minhas narinas e não parecia longe. Ergui o rosto e forcei os olhos um pouco na luz turva da rua até que consegui visualizar minha casa em chamas.

- Gabriel. - sussurrei, largando as sacolas no chão e disparando a correr pela rua. Alcancei minha casa com dificuldades e senti a luz ficar ainda mais turva ao meu redor, de modo que a única coisa que eu conseguia ver eram vultos e o brilho vermelho das chamas – cuja cor se mantinha intacta aos meus olhos. Ao que parecia, minha casa já havia sido cercada pelo corpo de bombeiros.

- Dentro da casa. - consegui ouvir alguém dizer atrás de mim. - Alguém, depressa.

- GABRIEL! - gritei desesperada e no mesmo instante, uma tora em chamas da nossa faixada despencou sobre a grama. - Eu vou... - sussurrei, avançando em direção à casa, mas algo me deteve.

- Você está louca, Mia? Não vai adiantar... - uma voz familiar bradou pra mim, mas eu continuei me debatendo.

Tudo aquilo era como se eu tivesse mergulhado em um sonho estranho. A casa ardia em chamas à minha frente, enquanto eu mal podia distinguir os rostos das pessoas ao meu redor. E, ao que parecia, o incendio havia começado depois de Gabriel chegar e ele provavelmente ainda estava lá dentro.

Ok, vou buscar ajuda. - eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, da forma mais calma possível, apenas para me soltarem. É claro que não havia mais ajuda que eu pudesse buscar, os bombeiros já estavam no local, porém era a única coisa que eu consegui dizer naquele momento. Mas por algum motivo, aquilo pareceu funcionar e no momento seguinte que eu me vi livre, corri pela rua, dando a volta. Se aquilo era um sonho ou não, eu não iria deixar Gabriel sozinho - eu iria tentar entrar porta de trás.

O calor das chamas parecia extremamente real, assim como a fumaça escura que entrou em meus pulmões. Um acesso de tosse me acometeu que pensei que não fosse ser capaz de conseguir inspirar novamente, então rasguei a camiseta que vestia pela metade e tampei o rosto com ela. Assim que consegui inspirar uma lufada de ar, fechei os olhos e entrei em meio às chamas, em direção à cozinha.

- GABRIEL? - gritei em meio à fumaça, mas não ouve resposta. - GABRIEL!

Um estrondo vindo do segundo andar me fez abrir os olhos. Parecia que algo havia despencado lá em cima. Tateei o cômodo em meio à fumaça até encontrar o corrimão das escadas e foi então que vi algo se mexendo na sala de estar.

- GABRIEL, É VOCÊ? - gritei, mas novamente não houve resposta. - NÃO SE MEXA, EU VOU ATÉ VOCÊ.

O calor aumentou e os calafrios começaram a aumentar junto com ele. Meu corpo começou a tremer e minhas pernas pareciam não querer firmar os passos já.

- Merda! - murmurei, apertando mais o pano da camiseta contra meu rosto. O vulto começou a se mexer, caminhando lentamente em minha direção, esbarrando em todos os móveis pelo caminho. - Gabriel, eu já estou indo, eu... - parei de chofre.

O vulto havia ganhado forma diante dos meus olhos e sua forma não estava tão distorcida quanto todas as outras coisas que eu estava enxergando ao meu redor, à exceção das labaredas de fogo. Uma fração de segundo foi suficiente para que eu conseguisse raciocinar que aquele par de olhos prateados pareciam estar fixados em mim desde a hora que eu havia entrado ali.

- Quem é você? - murmurei, ofegante à medida que inspirava cada vez mais fumaça. - Você veio tentar ajudar? - mas não houve resposta.

Então o vão da porta da cozinha despencou na minha frente, seguindo de mais duas toras em chamas que se desprenderam do teto, caindo com um baque. Eu havia gritado com o susto, mas o som foi abafado pelo estalar do fogo ao meu redor. As toras haviam bloqueado minha passagem, não havia mais como entrar por ali; eu precisaria encontrar outro modo. Mas antes que eu pudesse me virar para sair, algo atravessou as chamas vindo em minha direção, alguém com um par de olhos prateados que continuavam me encarando fixamente, saindo imune das chamas, como se elas não fossem mais que a brisa de verão que soprava do lado de fora.

Por um instante me esqueci de tudo ao meu redor. Soltei o pano que cobria meu rosto e tentei caminhar lentamente para a porta da saída, mas meu campo de visão começou a escurecer, e dessa vez eu sabia que não era por conta do que estava me acometendo nos últimos meses, era um indício de que meus sentidos estavam querendo me deixar.

Comecei a me mover tateando o local em busca da saída, mas algo agarrou meu braço e, quando me virei, dei de cara com dois olhos prateados a centímetros de mim, me encarando. Agarrei um pedaço de madeira próximo a mim por reflexo e tentei acertá-lo, o que foi suficiente apenas para que me deixasse livre. Consegui então encontrar a saída e caminhei poucos metros pela grama verde que eu havia aguado naquela manhã, motivo pelo qual ela ainda não estava em chamas. Então meus joelhos finalmente cederam e no momento seguinte eu havia caído estatelada no gramado, enquanto minha visão escurecia completamente. Eu sabia que precisava sair dali, porque o que quer que fosse aquilo que eu havia visto e presenciado lá dentro, parecia estar atrás de mim. Mas o ar já quase não entrava em meus pulmões e eu não tinha mais forças pra levantar, apenas continuei ouvindo os gritos vindos da rua e as chamas estalando na construção.

Eu estava quase completamente inconsciente quando senti que estava sendo levantada da grama. Juntei forças de algum lugar e comecei a me debater, mas fui facilmente imobilizada.

- Shhhhh, quieta. - alguém sussurrou secamente em meu ouvido. Por algum motivo, aquilo não me soou como uma ameaça e eu me aquietei.

- Gabriel? - murmurei num som quase inaudível, com o pouco de fôlego que ainda me havia restado.

- Albus. - me respondeu a mesma voz e, no segundo seguinte, todos os sentidos que me restavam haviam me deixado.


End file.
